


The way things used to be

by Darkdark09



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Out of Character Harukawa Maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdark09/pseuds/Darkdark09
Summary: Maki harukawa misses her friend, kaito, shuichi, himiko, and tenko, surprises her





	The way things used to be

**Author's Note:**

> So makis friend in here isn't dead, this isn't a normal oc of mine either, I made her on the spot to match maki's description, but came up with the character design.
> 
> name- Aiko Furukawa
> 
> Age- 17
> 
> hair color and style- blonde in a ponytail that reaches her sholders
> 
> eye color- Green

Friends..? What are friends?

 

Maki vaguely remembers having someone important to her in her orphanage.. or not?

 

A

 

Aiku?

 

Aika?

 

Aiko.

 

 

Aiko furukawa

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maki, shuichi and Kaito sit in the grass in the backyard of their newly built house the 16 teenagers share, speaking of nothing in particular, is this what it's like to have friends? It must be, this feeling is somewhat refreshing and soothing to say the least. It makes her remember painful things from the past, she's had a friend before... but she's long gone by now.. After finding out they were in a simulation she got her friend back. But she began to question if the relationships they had were real.. Kaito had gotten to see his grandparents, shuichi got to see his uncle but Maki saw no one. So it must be real right? That means that her best friend is de-

 

"Hey maki roll! Your spacing out." Kaito says snapping maki back to reality. "O-oh sorry," The brunette apologizes running her fingers through the ends of her hair. "what we're we talking about?" She asks, aware they were speaking about something. "Kaito just asked if you had any friends, I mean when we all met our families you were.." Shuichi says trailing off so he doesn't provoke her in any way. "Actually yes, her name was Aiko furukawa, I'm not exactly sure what happened to her, we lost all forms of communication after I was made to be an assassin." The assassin says, recalling her old friend. "Oh, so.. what was she like?" Kaito asks, getting maki to open up about her friend. "...she was very peppy and had a lot of emotion, similar to how I was at the time, she liked to be lighthearted and only think about the future, honestly a great person." Maki explains, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "sigh, I would give anything to see her again..." she says wiping her tears on her shirt. Shuichi and Kaito exchange glances obviously pitting the crying girl in front of them.

 

Maki got up and slowly walked to her respective room, leaving shuichi and kaito alone on the grass in silence. "..Hey sidekick ya think we can find her?" The astronaut asks the detective. "I belive it's possible-" shuichi begins to say being cut off by the purple haired astronaut. "We need to do it! As a surprise for maki roll!" He excitedly states. "Well, it will take some time but I guess we could." shuichi says. "Alright then we'll begin right away! C'mon shuichi!" Kaito yells as he runs towards the house, the detective following closely behind.

 

The two boys find a computer so they can begin their research. "Alright then sidekick, what do we do first?" The astronaut asks. "Well we need to begin by looking at death certificates, we need to make absolute sure she's alive in the first place." The detective says as he begins looking for her name. 'Aiko furukawa'... its.. not here! Meaning she must not be dead, there is still the slight chance of noone knowing, but for the most part she must be alive! "Oh! She's not on the list" shuichi says in a relieved tone. "Really? That's great!" Kaito responds to the good news. "Okay this means we can look for her last known location now." Shuichi says looking at a database that holds information about people, 'Aiko furukawa' her picture shows up, blonde hair in a messy bun, green eyes, 17 years old. Yes, definitely her. He sees her last known location is in.. Europe!?

 

"Oh no," shuichi says. "What is it." Kaito asks getting up from the bed next to the computer and glancing at the screen. "Europe!?" Kaito yells in surprise. Just then the door to the bedroom opens full speed, socks and sandals.. tenko. "WHAT DID YOU DEGENERATE MALES DO TO MAKI!?" She shouts stomping her way into the room, followed by himiko. "Nyeh, tenko calm down!" Himiko says in a panic. "Also, what do I hear about Europe, it better not be article 13..." Himiko asks. "Okay first, we did do anything to maki, it's hard to explain the situation second it's not article 13." Kaito explains. "You filthy degenerates must have done something to maki! I want an explanation right now!" Tenko insists. "Fine here's what's happening" shuichi gives in and explains the situation.

 

"She's in Europe!?" Tenko yells surprised about the location she was told. "That's like 9 hours away!" She continues. "Oh! Oh! My master is in Europe right now!" Himiko yells excitedly. "Wait I have an idea!," Kaito begins. " since this is a surprise for maki roll, how about we say that we're gonna go to Europe to meet with himiko master, but in reality we're going to meet her friend!" Kaito proposes. "Don't be- wait that might actually work! I'm surprised a degenerate male can actually come up with a plan like that." Tenko says impressed with Kaito's plan. "Okay then! I guess we're using that strategy," Shuichi begins. "I'll get in contact with her as soon as possible and if all goes well, this will be a perfect surprise." He continues. "Im ready for this! I'll see you degenerates later," Tenko says while running out the door, followed by himiko.

 

"That's the nicest I've ever seen tenko.. very suspicious.." Kaito says, "it's whatever, I guess I can text her..?" Shuichi says looking at her contact information. "Yeah, I think that'll work." Kaito says getting up from the bed. "Alright sidekick, do a good job!" He says walking out the room and closing it behind him.

Aiko huh? I want to see what your really like.

 

Shuichi types in the digits into his phone and begins texting.

 

 

Shuichi- hello

 

Aiko- hello?

 

Aiko- who is this?

 

Shuichi- my name is shuichi saihara, your Aiko furukawa I assume?

 

Aiko- yes..? Can I help you?

 

Shuichi- do you know someone by the name of maki harukawa?

 

Aiko- how do you know this?

 

Shuichi- I'm her friend we met in a.. game

 

Aiko- yes, I do know her she's an old friend from an orphanage we went to.

 

Shuichi- well I'm setting up a surprise for her, she has missed you and I want her to be happy, would you like to see her again?

 

Aiko- oh my god YES

 

Shuichi- great! From what I can see your in Europe right?

 

Aiko- yes I am, how do you know this?

 

Shuichi- I'm a detective, I'm no harm though I'm just doing this to help a friend.

 

Aiko- wow a detective! Wait so where are you?

 

Shuichi- we're in japan.

 

Aiko- oh really! Ive always wanted to go there!

 

Shuichi- oh so would you like to come here then?

 

Aiko- yes yes! My adoptive parents really want me to go somewhere by myself sooner or later, so I think this will be a perfect opportunity!

 

Shuichi- oh! That's great! Perfect actually!

 

Aiko- so, I should come there?

 

Shuichi- if it's not any trouble.

 

Aiko- okay my parents were telling me I should find out where to go in a week so I guess I should be going there in that time, is that alright with you?

 

Shuichi- yes that's fine.

 

Aiko- thank you sooo much!

 

Shuichi- anything for a friend

 

Aiko- :D

 

**The next day**

 

Kaito, tenko, and himiko stand outside shuichi's room, ready to discuss the plan. Kaito rings the doorbell and it opens revealing a smiling shuichi. They all go inside and sit on the bed, "soo, how'd it go?" Himiko asked. " it went great! Apparently her adoptive parents booked her a flight to Japan in about a week." Shuichi says revealing the good news. "Really!? That's awesome!" Tenko shouts "at least this degenerate is useful for something." Tenko says glaring at kaito.

They talk more about the game plan and before they knew it the day had come.

 

Shuichi wakes up that morning ready to execute the plan, they meet up in the morning and begin discussing once again. "Okay so, Kaito and I tell maki that we're going to the store for groceries, we drive over to the airport and pick up aiko, while tenko and himiko try to find a way to get her away from any Windows so she doesn't see us with aiko more preferably upstairs. We bring her down and tell her to help us with the bags and then reveal aiko." Shuichi says explaining the plan. "Yup, that's how it's gonna go!, okay one two three, BREAK!" Tenko cheers. They all go their separate directions.

 

Kaito and shuichi head for maki's room, they ring the doorbell. Maki opens the door and looks up at the taller boys. "Hey maki roll, we're going to get groceries want anything?" Kaito asks. Maki simply shakes her head indicating the response is no. "Okay, just make sure you're ready to bring the groceries in when we come back." Kaito says. Maki nods in response and closes the door. They both smirk and head for the car. And begin driving to the airport.

 

With himiko and tenko. The red head and aikido master ring the doorbell about 5 minutes after shuichi and Kaito left. Maki answers the door and looks questionably at the pair what could they want with her? "hey maki! Wanna train with us at the dojo?" Tenko asks her fellow female. "Why would I want to do that?" Maki asks.  Because! You've been in your room all day, I figured you wanna train with us." Tenko excitedly explains. "Sure I guess, just give me a moment." Maki then closes the door and returns about a minute later in better attire. They walk towards the dojo, it has no windows, all according to plan..

 

Kaito and shuichi arrive at the airport 10 minutes after he had gotten the text she was there. They wander around looking for her and there she was, a blonde with green eyes, just as he remembered she wore a pink dress with a red splatter in the middle with red knee high socks and school shoes, her hair in a high ponytail that reaches down to her shoulders curling at the ends.

 

Shuichi walks up to her and she looks up from her phone. "Aiko right?" He says extending a hand. "Yes, shuichi?" She says shaking his hand. "Yes, this is kaito, also one of maki's friends." Shuichi says pointing out kaito. "Nice to meet you!" She giggles shaking Kaito's hand. They return to the car put her luggage in the back and begin driving home having small conversations as they drive back. "Okay we need to play it off as if we actually went grocery shopping, it's only been about 20 minutes since we left." Shuichi says. "Wait so how long does it usually take for us to go?" Kaito asks. "Around an hour or so, so we need to be out here for at least 40 more minutes." Shuichi states. "Okay how about we go to a Ramen shop! I've always wanted to try ramen!" Aiko says in her usual excited tone.

 

They arrive at the ramin shop and aiko looks around excitedly. "oh! it looks exactly how it does in anime!" Aiko yells admiring her surroundings. "haha glad you like it." Shuichi says. They sit down and begin to speak.

 

"so how'd you meet maki?" Kaito asks aiko. "Oh, we went to the same orphanage, she came around the same time I came and we were instantly besties haha, we'd play together, watch anime, do everything together! ..Then the men came, they wanted to take me, but maki offered to go in my place.." Aiko explained. "We haven't seen each other for around 11 years." Aiko continues. Kaito's eyes widen and he tries to comprehend. "11 years!?" he yells. "wow, that's actually a really long time, so since you guys were.. 6 years old?" Shuichi says. "Yup, that's why i'm so excited to see her again!" The blonde exclaims.

 

Some time goes by, they talk about random subjects and finally 40 minutes pass.

 

Shuichi looks down at his phones time. 2:30 "oh! 40 minutes passed." he says still looking at his phone. "Really!? c'mon c'mon lets gooooo!" She yells excitedly as they pay for the food and walk while she runs out the restaurant. They find the car and begin driving, about 5 minutes before they arrived home shuichi texts tenko.

 

 

Shuichi- tenko we have her,

 

Tenko- Okay! when will you be back

 

Shuichi- Around 5 minutes

 

Tenko- Okay ill tell her you'll be back in 5 mins

 

Shuichi- make sure everyones downstairs, but just tell maki that she has to get the groceries.

 

Tenko- got it!

 

 

Tenko puts down her phone and maki looks towards her. "Who was that?" She asks. "it was shuichi, that degenerate told me to tell you to get ready to get the groceries cuz he'll be back in 5 minutes.

 

"oh, alright." The brunette walks downstairs where everyone is in different rooms to make it seem inconspicuous. That's weird though, they're usually upstairs are they not? She decides not to question it and walks into the living room and sits in the chair next to the door. The door opens and she looks over to the side to see kaito and shuichi shuffling in an awkward manner, as if hiding something, well more like someone.

 

"what the hell are you doing?" Maki questions. They turn towards each other and start counting down 5.. 4..  This is just making her more confused 3.. 2... What is this even about ..1

 

They both slide to the side revealing a very familiar face, a face she hasn't seen in 11 years.. Aiko

 

Maki's eyes widen and she runs over to aiko, who is also charging at her. They embrace each other and topple over chuckling. No one has ever seen maki smile like this, she was obviously happy if she showed her emotions this much. Shuichi, tenko, himiko and kaito smile to themselves at the scene that played before them because of a job well done. They both eventually gather their emotions yet maki is still smiling genuinely, a smile filled with love and appreciation, a smile brought back from childhood, the proper childhood she didn't have. "How in the world?" Maki says dumbfounded as to what she was seeing. "It was kaito's idea." Shuichi says. "yeah but you were the one who actually found her, great job sidekick!" kaito congratulates shuichi while giving him a pat on the back.

 

"Either way, thank you!" They both say.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angst, I can't write angst lol anyway I really enjoyed writing this, if you want this to have more parts just say so in the comments!


End file.
